Angel of the Morning
by dayglo1
Summary: 4th in my POV series. This one's Ginger.


Title: Angel of the Morning  


Summary: _If morning's echo says we sinned/ Well, it was what I wanted now/ And if we're the victims of the night/ I won't be blinded by light/ Just call me angel of the morning, angel/ Just touch my cheek before you leave me, oh baby_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.

Author's Note: 4th in my POV series. This one's Ginger.

Archive: Sure, just tell me.

Feedback: Makes me very, very happy.

There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
Not if my love can't bind your heart  
And there's no need to take a stand  
For it was I who chose to start  
I see no reason to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn  


I look in disbelief at Jason as he tells me that he's sorry, but that things just aren't going to work out between us. The rushing in my ears drowns out his attempts at an apology as I fight the tears that rise.

"It's fine", I say curtly, pulling my hands out of his grasp, "I'll just go."

"Ginger-"

"Don't", I reply sharply, "just don't. There's nothing you need to explain to me. I understand. Goodbye"

I leave his apartment quickly, struggling to maintain my composure as I hail a cab.

__

  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, oh baby  


When I'm in the cab, I finally give myself permission to cry, but the tears don't come. Instead, I just look out the window and think about Jason and what just happened. I didn't understand it, I mean we'd been doing so well. We'd been dating for eight months, a record for me, and then we just 'don't work'? It didn't make sense.

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me  


When I arrive home, I decide to try to forget what happened and go to take a bath. When I get in my bathroom, I see his razor in the sink. I look in my bedroom, and see several of his clothes in my closet. There's no way I can forget if his stuff is everywhere. I go around my apartment, picking up all of his things, then dump them all in a plastic garbage bag, I'll give them to him later.

__

  
Maybe the sun's light will be dim  
So it won't matter anyhow  
If morning's echo says we sinned  
Well, it was what I wanted now  


That done, I fill the bath with steaming water and vanilla bath salts. As I lay there, trying to forget, I instead remember. As I remembere fights and yelling matches and slammed doors, I realize that maybe things hadn't been quite as perfect as I would have liked to believe. We'd actually been miserable a lot of the time. But I loved him, and I was willing to stick it out to stay with him. But, it wasn't really fair to either of us I realize as the bathwater turned cold and I add more hot water.

And if we're the victims of the night  
I won't be blinded by light  


As I continue to soak, I remember meeting him eight months ago. We were both at a party that neither one of us wanted to be at. I met him when we were both getting a drink and when he invited him to go to a bar with him, I accepted. We got along great, and he eventually took me home. He left the next morning.

__

  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, oh baby  


After my bath, I towel off and pull on some sweats. As I finish drying my hair, I hear the doorbell ring. Opening the door, I glare at Jason standing in my doorway holding a cardboard box.

"Hey", he said quietly, "I just came to drop off your stuff that was at my apartment and to come get my stuff."

Taking the box and turning away from him, I go and get the garbage bag, putting the box on the counter. 

"Here you go", I say, thrusting the bag at him.

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away  
I won't beg you to stay with me  


He looks at me, softly brushing my cheek, "Ginger, I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you", he says then turns away and leaves. I watch his retreating back as I slowly close the door and lean against it.

__

  
Through the tears of, of the day  
Of the years. Oh baby, baby, baby, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  


As I lean against the door, I finally let the tears fall down, knowing that there's nothing I can do about losing Jason, and even worse, it's probably for the best.

Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby, baby, oh baby


End file.
